Medical conditions may be treated through the application of electrical stimulation. For example, Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) involves driving an electrical current into particular regions of the spinal cord to induce paresthesia, which is a subjective sensation of numbness or tingling in a region of the body associated with the stimulated spinal cord region. Paresthesia masks the transmission of chronic pain sensations from the afflicted regions of the body to the brain, thereby providing pain relief to the patient. Typically, an SCS system delivers electrical current through electrodes implanted along the dura layer surrounding the spinal cord. The electrodes may be carried, for example, by a paddle lead, which has a paddle-like configuration with the electrodes arranged in one or more independent columns on a relatively large surface area, or percutaneous lead, which includes the electrodes arranged around a tube. Paddle leads are generally delivered into the affected spinal tissue through a laminectomy, involving the removal of laminar vertebral tissue to allow access to the dura layer and positioning of the paddle lead. Conventional delivery of paddle leads thus generally requires large incisions and substantial removal of lamina, resulting in trauma to the patient and longer procedure time. Similar challenges and disadvantages apply to other forms of leads implanted to treat other medical conditions through electrical stimulation. For example, implantable devices for Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), catheter ablation, Cardiac Rhythm Management (CRM), Occipital nerve stimulation (ONS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and the like are often plagued by such challenges and disadvantages. Further, conventional assembly procedures for electrically coupling a body to a lead and a pulse generator are often cumbersome, expensive, prone to breakage of conductive couplings, and/or result in pulse generators or other power sources with a large footprint. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.